Arthur Curry (Earth-25)
History Powers and Abilities Powers * Atlantean Hybridized Physiology: Like most Atlanteans, Sea King is an offshoot homo sapien who is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means they can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of water. However due to either Sea King's hybrid nature or his royal heritage, he possesses a number traits others of his mother's side of the species do not, for instance while he shares many of their faults he can spend an elongated time on dry land with little ill effect and is shown to be 20-50 times stronger, faster, tougher and more or less tireless compared to others of his race. Also akin to other amphibian life is his ability to not only function indefinitely within water but can easily withstand the crushing depths of the ocean deep as well as the harsh enviroment of the sea itself. Making Sea King among other things a super-Atlantean as well as superhuman. ** Superhuman Durability: Tough enough to resist small arms fire with minor injury, the teeth of most trench dwellers break on his body, surviving an RPG blowing in his face and thrive in the darkest deepest bowls of the ocean deep suffering no discomfort. *** Heat Resistance: Having taken and lived through multiple energy blasts in the past and been flash frozen by the dead kings ice magic. His ultimate resilience is tested when he dipped into an open lava bed beneath the sea and emerged unscathed. ** Superhuman Stamina: Sea King is able to function much longer than any human, without tiring or becoming weak. ** Superhuman Senses: Sea King's senses are several times more acute than human capacity, once even hearing a police siren from several miles away. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Sea King's reflexes are heightened to levels far beyond that of any human. ** Superhuman Speed: Sea King is phenomenally fast be it while running or swimming. In the sea he's able to reach speeds up to Mach 5. ** Superhuman Strength: Sea King's super Atlantean status enables him to bench insurmountable amounts of weight, towing around hostage-filled fishing boats while tidal waves were crashing down upon them, to knocking the likes of Ultrawoman and Olympiad several dozen feet away with singular blows, lifting a 160000 ton Sea Liner barehanded and as well as taking a sunken cargo ship and chucking it at the dead king. Some of his greatest feats of might however preclude pushing a tectonic plate over the entrance to the trench's lair, the heft of which is roughly 4.0678242e+22 kg. or 44 quintillion metric tons, to matching the legendary Hercules blow for blow. *** Super-Leaping: Sea King can make use of his powerful bodily muscles to launch himself into the air either from jumping on and off land or propelling himself out of open water like a torpedo. ** Marine Telepathy: Sea King doesn't actually talk to fish or other seaborn fauna, but can redirect the thought processes of their brains to compel them into helping him when he demands it. He is capable of sending out world wide telepathic broadcasts if and when necessary. He can also with great difficulty assume control over the mind of the great sea Leviathan Topo but with extreme levels of difficulty as the stress of such an act left him comatose for several months. It seems he has gotten a better control over his power as commanding Topo to sunder a warship wasn't as difficult as it used to be. * Divine Empowerment: After stealing the blessed trident from the Olympian God of the seas, Poseidon, Sea King gained various mystical powers. ** Weather Manipulation: Sea King states control over the storm, rain, wind, thunder, and lightning was bestowed upon him. *** Electrokinesis: Sea King is capable of summoning bolts of lightning from his trident. **** Electo-Blast: Sea King can project powerful bolts and arcs of electricity from his trident. *** Hydrokinesis: Through the stolen Trident, Sea King is able to bend and manipulate water around himself for various purposes. **** Hydroportation: With an extent water source, Sea King can teleport global-interplanetary distances at will. *** Cryokinesis: Sea King was able to use his trident to summon large icicles from the ground, and freeze an Atlantean by grabbing him. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Swimming * Swordsmanship * Weaponry: Aquaman is highly sufficient in the use of a trident. * Leadership: Sea King commands the loyalty of an army of Atlantean outcasts and criminals. Weaknesses * Dehydration: Sea King must immerse himself in water regularly or he will weaken. Paraphernalia Weapons * Trident of Neptune: Forged from enchanted gold by Atlan, first king of Atlantis, the trident of Neptune serves as a symbolism of the royal line. Sea King stole it in a fit of jealousy for his half-brother, and uses it to aid in his criminal schemes. Notes Recommended Reading Related Links Footnotes Category:Earth-25 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Atlanteans Category:Amphibian Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Energy Resistance Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Super-Leaping Category:Telepathy Category:Divine Empowerment Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electro-Blast Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Cryokinesis Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Swimming Category:Swordsmanship Category:Weaponry Category:Leadership Category:Asphyxiation Category:Public Identity Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-25 Characters Category:Americans Category:Missing Limb